totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Misie, laleczki i inne
Odcinek 7 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time uczestnicy szukali słownika jedynego i nazwy której za nic sobie teraz nie przypomnę. Jakimś cudem wygrali Spokojni Zakupoholicy i przegrali tym samym Wydawający Sknerzy. Gdy w pojedynku odpadła Katie to w Drużynie Skner została ich już tylko 11. Czy Wydawające Sknery będą mieli kiedyś więcej członków niż Zakupoholicy oglądajcie żeby się tego dowiedzieć The Shoping Time!!! Nad Fontanną '''Sierra: '''Cody? '''Cody: '''Tak Sierro? '''Sierra: '''Tu jest tak pięknie nie wierze że to już nas III sezon '''Cody: '''No strasznie to dziwne i wogóle ale jakoś z tobą to fajnie tu jest '''Sierra: '''I na wzajem kochany na prawdę przy tobię jest fajnie '''Cody: '''I mi się też tak wydaję '''Sierra: '''Czy to jest prawdziwa miłość? '''Cody: '''Wydaje mi się że to jest miłość '''Lindsay: '''Jesteście tacy słodcy '''Sierra: '''Wiemy kochamy się '''Cody: '''Fajnie tutaj z tobą '''Agata: '''A więc to tak migdalą się a są w innych drużynach no to mają przechlapane Główny Plac '''Courtney: '''Widzicie mówiłam wam dziewczyny możemy się wydostać przez ten świetlik '''LeShawna: '''Chyba nie sądzisz że moje jędrności wespną się aż tak wysoko '''Bridgette: '''Wiesz że sobie nie poradzimy '''Courtney: '''My nie ale Izzy tak '''Heather: '''Chcesz ją zabić? '''Courtney: '''Niekoniecznie nie chcę zostać w IV sezon wrobiona a słuszałam że to będzie dziwna seria '''Gwen: '''Ewentualnie jak by Izzy to zrobiła to co my zrobimy '''Courtney: '''Chodzi mi o to by otworzyła drzwi i na noc się wyrwiemy stąd '''Sadie: '''To dobry pomysł '''LeShawna: '''Jest tylko jedno ale '''Heather: '''Co masz na myśli LeShawna '''LeShawna: '''Gdzie jest Izzy? '''Beth: '''Szczerze już dawno jej nie widziałam '''Courtney: '''Szukajcie ją ludzie Restauracja '''Duncan: '''Ej słuchajcie jest nas 24 12 chłopaków i 12 dziewczyn '''DJ: '''Tak ale dużo nam to nie pomoże wiesz '''Duncan: '''Wiem ale możemy tą serie wziąść w nasze ręcę I Love Money wygrali Artur i Agata a In The Sea wygrała Sadie czyli ledwo Artur wygrał i to ledwo z Agata exekwo '''Artur: '''Tak wygrałem I serie z Agatą '''Tyler: '''I to było najlepsze chłopak wygrał '''Ezekiel: '''No bądźmy szczerzy dziewczyny mają większe szanse '''Geoff: '''No są sprytniejsze '''Noah: '''A co my niby nie jesteśmy ... sprytni '''Duncan: '''Ludzie niczego nam nie brakuje ale trzeba dziewczyny wywalać teraz a finał będzie chłopak x chłopak '''Ivan: '''I tak się nie uda '''Noah: '''Niestety mam takie samo zdanie '''Duncan: '''No z takim podejściem to na pewno ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Gu-gu-ga-ga-bu-trara-buuum ''koniec 'Duncan: '''Wszyscy chodźmy na główny plac Główny Plac '''Artur: '''Ej dziewczyny słyszałyście tą audycje '''LeShawna: '''Próbujemy ale w drużynach '''Brooke: '''Więc chodźcie tutaj '''Artur: '''Ok zaczynamy '''Izzy: '''Ej ludzie to znaczy idzcie do Sklepu z zabawkami '''LeShawna: '''Mam tylko jedno pytanie skąd ty to wiesz '''Izzy: '''O to łatwe miałam kiedyś kota i tak go głaskałam ''komentarz zakazany ze względu na to że przed telewizonami znajduję się dzieci i nie znają jeszcze podstaw anatomi 'Izzy: '''I tak to właśnie było '''Ezekiel: '''O ble to było wstrętne '''Artur: '''Ok idziemy Sklep z zabawkami '''Cody: '''Gdzie jest przeciwna drużyna '''Bridgette: '''O już idą '''Geoff: '''Wreszcie usłyszyny zadanie '''Heather: '''Jesteśmy uff nie było to łatwe '''Courtney: '''No namęczyliśmy się nad tym uff '''Chris: '''Uciekajcie nie to ja uciekam idze armia Misiów, laleczek i innych '''Ivan: '''O jeju co one nam zrobią '''Lindsay: '''A już idą po nas '''Courtney: '''Patrzcie one nic nam nie zrobią ''Miś wydziela jakieś opary ''Courtney: Duncan czy to ty mężuniu'' '''Duncan: '''Co to jest że ogłuszyło aż Courtny ''DJ: Nie mam pojęcia stary '' '''Trent: '''Wiemy kto się kle do misiów ''DJ: Przytule was'' '''Heather: '''Puść nas DJ jesteśmy razem w drużynie '''Gwen: '''Ratunku Trent puść mnie ''Trent: Jak mnie pooooocałujesz koccchaaaaam cię'' ''Gwen: Ja też cię koooocham'' '''Agata: '''Weźcie się opamiętajcie nie mam zamiaru znowu przegrać ''Duncan: Ale co masz na myśli'' ''Courtney: Właśnie '' ''Agata: 'A nic nie pamiętam już 'Chris: '''Liczyłem na trochę inny koniec ale Spokojni Zakupoholicy znowu wygrywają '''Agata: '''Co to nie fair '''Artur: '''Tu na prawdę doznałaś szoku że się obudziłaś '''Agata: '''Yyy tak Przed ceremonią '''Agata: '''To co na kogo macie zamiar głosować '''Courtney: '''Ja na ciebie nie ufam ci '''Heather: '''Mam do wyboru ciebie i DJ wybieram ciebie '''Agata: '''No weźcie dziewczyny nie róbcie mi tego '''Gwen: '''Wiesz co mam cię dość co ten reality-show z tobą zrobił '''Agata: '''Ja, ja '''Courtney: '''To twój koniec Ceremonia '''Chris: '''To był dziwny odcinek nie wiem co się stało ale przegraliście '''Heather: '''To nie ty dałeś te misie z tym środkiem '''Chris: '''Dałem misie ale bez środków żadnych ale wiem kto ewentualnie za tym stoi #Heather #Tyler #Noah #Duncan #Courtney #Gwen #Sierra #Beth '''Beth: 'Łii już się bałam '''Sierra: '''Jej jestem dalej w grze '''Heather: '''Nie wątpiłam w to wogóle '''Trent: '''Trójka zagrożonych? '''Agata: '''Ehh mam złe przeczucia '''DJ: '''Nie boje się '''Chris: '''Trent. DJ, Agata żegnajcie '''DJ: '''Jak to dwie osoby odpadają? '''Agata: '''Ehh żegnajcie '''Chris: '''Tak było 10 głosów 5 i 5 '''Heather: '''Ale... '''Artur: '''Agata? '''Agata: '''Tak? '''Artur: '''Dlaczego tak walczyłaś o tą wygraną? '''Agata: '''Ehh żegnaj Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time